Hot'n Cold
by TheBloodyCookie
Summary: Rien à voir avec Katy Perry, rassurez vous ! Juste Zoro ... et Sanji ... et un petit lemon pour me remettre dans le bain des fanfictions. Bon appétit ! Attention ça brûle ! SLASH ZOSAN RATED M


Ca y est ! Mon boulot est fini ! Je n'attends plus que ma fiche de paie ! Et je peux désormais me consacrer à mes fictions en retard. Ma priorité : Queue de poisson !

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui me suivent !

Re-lecture et correction par Sogeblue (ses services sont pas donnés ...)

* * *

><p>« C'est chouette la montagne ! » Argument de béton made in Luffy. Et quand Luffy argumente, il a beau dire des inepties, il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. C'te chouchou va !<p>

Notre équipage de cas sociaux avait, dans la matinée, accosté sur une île imposante, tant par sa superficie que par sa hauteur. Elle était dotée d'une chaîne de montagne impressionnante, dont la haute altitude permettait à la neige de demeurer reine des sommets toute l'année. Les habitants, fiers de leur blanc trésor, vantaient la pureté de ces lieux, la glace plus translucide que du verre, la neige issue de l'eau la plus pure et des glaciers majestueux qui alimentaient les rivières et les torrents de cet île prospère.

Finalement, rien d'intéressant quoi.

Sauf pour le sieur Luffy, dont le cerveau essayait tant bien que mal de fonctionner normalement. C'est dans le chaos ambiant de ces quelques petits neurones que l'idée fit son chemin.

Armé de plusieurs bouteilles de sirop de grenadine, le prétendant au trône de Gold D. Roger enfila sa veste et s'apprêta à gravir cette montagne. Pourquoi ? Pour se fourrer la panse de glace pilée saveur fruits rouges. Yeepee.

C'est alors que notre joyeuse (hem) troupe de gai-lurons (hem … je devrais dire gay plutôt, non?) partit toujours joyeusement (re-hem) pour une petite rando sponsorisée Décathl*n, à fond la forme !

Parce que, franchement, vous vous imaginez dire à Luffy : Non, tu ne mangeras pas de glace ! Non, tu ne mangeras pas de glace ! Non, tu ne mang... J'ai trop regardé Dora, moi.

Non ? Bah voilà ! Même Frodon il préférerai encore faire un strip-tease dans le salon de Saroumane plutôt que de se confronter à ce genre de mission impossible. C'est pour dire.

Et les voilà parti, emballés dans 3 épaisseurs de doudoune, pull en laine, ou autre imperméable. Luffy, en tête, chantonnait joyeusement. Partageant son enthousiasme, Chopper trottinait à ses côtés, heureux de se retrouver dans son élément.

Pour ce qui est des autres … seule la température négative les empêchait d'attenter à la vie du capitaine.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'ambiance s'était considérablement détendue. Nami recadrait régulièrement Luffy qui avait tendance à s'écarter du droit chemin. À ses côtés, Robin et Franky discutaient tranquillement (drôle de couple, moi j'vous l'dit!). Juste derrière eux, Chopper et Usopp avait eu la bonne idée d'essayer de remplir Brook de neige. Ce qui se révéla problématique puisque le squelette n'était pas étanche, ils durent se résoudre à le "recharger" continuellement au cours de leur progression. (il doit leur manquer une case à eux aussi...) Ce trio loufoque précédait les deux amoureux, épaule contre épaule, main dans la main, et néanmoins sceptiques devant la débilité de leurs nakamas.

Cette charmante promenade dura, en tout et pour tout, pas loin de huit heures. Elle fut interrompue par Miss Météo (Nami, pour ceux qui suivent pas mes blagues douteuses) qui annonça un anticyclone sur tout le nord du pays … euh … la venue d'une tempête.

Les voilà donc enfermés dans un petit abri de montagne, juste assez grand pour étaler leurs quelques sacs de couchage. Nami jeta un regard désabusé vers son capitaine, le nez collé à la fenêtre et s'extasiant devant le blizzard, avant de soupirer et de se plaindre.

« Et dire que je pourrais être en ce moment même dans un hôtel luxueux, pension complète, hammam, piscine, jacuzzi, spa avec de beaux masseurs...

- Hmmmm … des masseurs... »

Roronoa Zoro se retourna brusquement vers l'origine de ces deux petits mots qui n'était autre que son amant. Et grogna devant le regard provocateur de celui ci.

« Je me demande si je préférais pas quand tu poursuivais les paires de nichons toi …

- Si c'est le cas, je peux dormir à côté de Nami-san.

- Tu fais ça et je dors avec Luffy. »

Sanji fit une grimace à mi-chemin entre la jalousie et l'horreur. Usopp eu l'inhabituel courage de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas.

« Les disputes de couple d'accord … mais évitez de nous mettre dans la tête des images aussi louches que ça … (1) »

Silence. Malaise. Luffy qui lèche la vitre de la fenêtre en murmurant « glaaace … glaaace ... ».

Et Zoro qui se jette par terre à genoux.

« AAAAARGH ! Comment j'ai pu dire çaaaa ?

- C'est pas ma faute si tu as des fantasmes bizarres aussi...

- Raconte pas n'importe quoi, mon seul fantasme, c'est toi ! »

Le cuisinier rougit avant détourner brutalement la tête, tentant en vain de cacher son embarras.

« Quoi ? J'ai encore fait du romantisme sans m'en rendre compte ?

- Romantisme à la Roronoa, hein ! Parce que, franchement, j'ai connu mieux.

- Connu mieux ?Un ex ? C'est qui ?

- … un masseur.

- Quel rapport avec ta sœur ?

- Je sors actuellement avec un homme sans cerveau et incapable de comprendre l'humour. Rien que pour ça, je devrais passer sur TF1, non ? (2)

- Fais pas la maligne, Blondinette. La nuit c'est pas du tout le même discours. »

Zoro reprit, d'une voix fluette :

« "Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Zoro ! Continue ! Ouiiii ! Zoro ! Surtout ne t'arrête pas ! C'est tellement bon !" Et tu trouves encore à te plaindre, Sourcil en Vrille ? »

Pour toute réponse, le bretteur reçut de "l'homme de sa vie" un regard assassin suivi d'un coup de pied qu'il para aisément. Ce qu'il ne para pas en revanche, ce fut le coup véritablement assassin de Nami. Et par soucis d'équité, elle envoya également Sanji comater sur le sol aux côtés de son amant.

« J'arrive pas à y croire. On se retrouve coincé sur 3m² et messieurs s'imaginent qu'ils peuvent réquisitionner l'espace pour se taper dessus...

- Faut croire qu'on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

- Ils ne grandiront jamais …

- Namiiiii ! J'ai faaaaaim !

- T'as déjà mangé tes rations ?

- Oui...

- Même celles de demain ?

- Oui …

- Pourquoi Chopper pleure ?

- Parce que j'ai mangé les siennes aussi...

- Nami ?

- … Sors d'ici Luffy. Va prendre l'air.

- Mais il fait très froid dehors ! Je vais mourir !

- Justement. »

Afin de vous épargner la scène où Nami traîne son propre capitaine en le tirant par les c... carotides jusqu'à dehors où elle le jettera probablement comme on jette un sac poubelle remplit à raz-bord de déchets organiques qui ont atteint un stade avancé dans leur décomposition et dont l'odeur putride doit faire crever d'envie tous les compost du quartier, je vous propose donc une courte ellipse narrative, qui m'arrange bien je dois vous l'avouer. (3)

Une fois les z'amoureux réanimés, et Luffy ressuscité, les mugiwaras déplièrent leur sacs de couchages et les étalèrent en patchwork, histoire d'avoir chacun un minimum d'espace vital.

Vint enfin l'heure du dodo.

C'est pas trop tôt franchement.

Ça va faire deux pages words que je gratouille un scénario potable pour caser un lemon.

Oui, parce que, en fait, je voulais juste écrire un lemon à la base.

Le "scénario" c'est pour faire genre je suis pas une vicieuse obsédée qui bave partout en psalmodiant "yaaaoiiii … yaaaoooiii …"

Mais personne n'y croit, hein ?

V'là la suite ! **HOMOPHOBES (et chochottes) S'ABSTENIR **(avec le temps, ils ont du s'habituer à être discriminés chez moi)

Laissez moi tout d'abord vous donner un léger aperçu de la disposition des places. Zoro est contre le mur du fond, à côté de lui, Sanji (évidemment), et à côté du cook, Chopper. Les autres sont, comme qui dirait, dispatchés de part et d'autre de la pièce. Mais je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails. Savoir où ils dorment n'a pas beaucoup d'importance puisque, finalement, ils n'ont pas l'intention de participer, n'est ce pas ? (4)

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, seul le blizzard continuait de frapper les murs et fenêtres du petit refuge. Les mugiwaras dormaient paisiblement, éreintés par cette randonnée qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment désiré. Cependant, un de leur membre gesticulait et se débattait dans ses draps, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il se tourna alors vers son voisin, confortablement installé sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans un oreiller qui paraissait moelleux à souhait.

« - … Sanji ! … »

Aucune réaction. Zoro secoua légèrement son compagnon.

« Eh ! Sanji !

- Grmmbllrr... »

Ce qui signifierait : "Va te faire foutre, enfoiré. Je dors." Mais Roronoa Zoro n'est pas un modèle d'empathie. Ça se saurait sinon.

« Sanjiiiiiii !

- Mais QUOI ?

- J'ai envie. »

Le cuisinier tourna légèrement la tête vers son partenaire, contrarié.

« Putain, mais si tu veux aller pisser, t'as pas besoin de me demander ! Mais fais gaffe, y'a de fortes chances que tu reviennes avec un bâton surgelé entre les jambes.

- Mais je parlais pas de ça !

- Grosse commission ? C'est pareil ! Mais à tes risques et périls.

- Dis, tu le fais exprès ?

- Laisse moi pioncer, merde ! Surtout si t'as rien d'intelligent à dire. »

Sanji ré-enfouit son visage dans son cher et bienveillant oreiller... avant de sentir quelqu'un soulever ce qui lui sert de couette et un corps se plaquer contre son dos. La sensation de froid trop vite remplacée par ce corps chaud le fit frissonner. A moins que ce ne soit ces lèvres, mordillant le lobe de son oreille, qui provoquent en lui des réactions incontrôlables.

« J'ai envie de toi, crétin. »

Le-dit crétin releva brusquement la tête, énervé et prêt à mettre certaines choses au point. Mais une force supérieure le maintint fermement. Et le plaqua contre le sol, impuissant.

« Non mais t'es pas bien ? On est pas tout seuls ! Et Chopper est juste à côté ! Espèce de gros pervers ! »

Aucune réponse ne vint. Juste un petit ricanement, suivi d'un baiser derrière l'oreille. Et puis un autre, et encore un, et toute une série de baisers descendant le long de sa nuque. Cette bouche s'arrêta à la base du cou, une main écarta le col de cette foutue chemise qui n'avait rien à faire là. Et Sanji du retenir un soupir de délice lorsqu'il eu le plaisir de sentir à nouveau ces lèvres sur sa peau, bien décidées à laisser leur marque cette fois ci.

Pendant un court instant de lucidité, le cook remercia la météo. Le port de l'écharpe fortement conseillé en temps de neige lui permettrait de cacher ce suçon qu'il devinait conséquent.

Sanji grogna quand il sentit le mains de son dominant se faufiler sous sa chemise.

« Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie. Je sais bien que t'en as envie autant que moi. »

BIEN SUR QU'IL EN AVAIT ENVIE ! Comment ne pas en avoir envie ? Avec ce corps parfaitement sculpté par les innombrables pompes qui ondule sur le sien, ces baisers enivrants au creux de son cou, ces mains qui parcourent ses flancs avec une étonnante douceur lorsqu'on sait à qui elles appartiennent … et cette "chose" qu'il sent contre sa cuisse, et qui durcit, et qui l'excite à un point inimaginable.

Cependant, il fallait avouer que l'exhibitionnisme n'était pas son truc. Surtout lorsque son voisin de couchette n'est autre que le mignon, naïf, innocent et PUR petit Chopper d'amour.

Mais ça, son Seme s'en fichait pas mal ! La preuve : Sanji sentit son bretteur se relever légèrement, laissant le froid envahir les parcelles de sa peau désormais délaissées, et deux mains agrippèrent ses hanches. Zoro souleva doucement le bassin de son love-cook et ouvrit la fermeture éclair du pantalon de celui ci avec une lenteur exagérée, prenant soin de caresser la virilité du cuistot à travers le tissu.

Doucement, tout doucement, le pantalon glissa le long des jambes du beau blond, et s'arrêta à mi-cuisses. Suivi presque immédiatement par le boxer.

… et Sanji n'avait déjà plus la force de dire non.

Roronoa se redressa vivement.

Son uke put entendre le froissement caractéristique d'un pantalon qu'on défait avec précipitation. Et hoqueta de surprise quand il sentit Zoro se plaquer violemment contre lui, son érection brûlante contre sa peau rendue froide par le climat hivernal. À son oreille, les grognements rauques d'un fauve pendant sa période de chaleur, parmi eux, quelques mots qui lui intimaient un ordre, presque une supplique.

« Écarte les cuisses. »

Sanji s'exécuta du mieux qu'il put, son pantalon entravant ses mouvements.

Zoro se plaça de sorte à pouvoir, enfin, pénétrer son amant.

« ...Barbe à papa... »

Grand silence. Grand malaise aussi. Un même murmure sorti de leur bouche. Paniqué pour l'un. Contrarié pour l'autre. « Merde … Chopper ! »

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le petit renne remua dans son sac de couchage et se retourna du côté de Sanji de sorte que leurs nez/museau ne soient séparés que d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

Totalement flippé, le souffle court, Sanji fixait son nakama avec une expression proche de l'horreur, priant silencieusement Zoro de dégager vite fait de sur son dos, avant que l'adorable petite peluche n'ouvre les yeux et crée, dans la foulée, une situation bien ennuyeuse.

Sentant son amant tendu comme un string, Roronoa Zoro devina qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer tant que la boule de nerf en dessous de lui ne se serait pas détendu un chouïa. Il décida de prendre les choses en main et d'un habile mouvement du poignet, il retourna délicatement le jeune médecin encore profondément endormi.

« C'est bon ? Je peux y aller?

- PAS QUESTION !

- Ce que tu peux être coincé …

- Je ne suis pas coincé ! Je suis juste... »

Sanji ne put articuler un mot de plus. Un long gémissement sortit de sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit son partenaire s'enfoncer en lui. Son dominant prit quelques secondes pour calmer sa respiration avant de se retirer et de le pénétrer une fois encore, plus profondément.

A chaque mouvement, le cuisinier sentait sa température monter dangereusement. De plus, il ne pouvait se permettre de gémir ou de crier, alors il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et rassembla les quelques bribes de concentration qu'il lui restait afin de garder ses éclats de voix prisonniers de sa gorge. Il savait que Zoro n'était pas épargné car il sentait les dents de son amant mordiller son épaule à chaque poussée.

Frustré. Il était frustré de ressentir un tel plaisir et de ne pas pouvoir l'évacuer d'une manière ou d'une autre, sa voix rendue muette par le coussin ou son corps entravée par le poids de son Seme et par la présence de ses nakamas autour d'eux. Il brûlait de l'intérieur. Le plaisir lui dévorait le creux des reins. Et la chaleur se répandait partout dans son corps, et surtout dans ses poumons qu'il ne pouvait vider correctement sans prendre le risque de hurler le nom de son amant.

Heureusement pour lui, la délivrance arriva rapidement.

Sanji releva la tête et respira l'air frais de la pièce afin de calmer un tant soit peu la passion brûlante qui l'avait possédé il y a quelques instants.

Le bretteur se retira du corps de son cuistot préféré et s'adossa contre le mur du cabanon.

Le cuisinier en question se redressa et, un coup d'œil vers Zoro, et sa virilité encore éveillé, suffit a confirmer ses doutes.

Il se débarrassa de son pantalon et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'homme aux cheveux verts avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Le marimo sourit contre les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, ravi de l'attention que lui portait le jeune cuistot. Il caressa les jambes nues de son blondinet avant de saisir fermement ses cuisses et de le soulever au dessus de son érection.

De nouveau excité par les caresses de son dominant, Sanji s'empala de lui-même sur le sexe de son partenaire, décidé à le mener vers la jouissance cette fois ci. Il commença à mouvoir ses hanches, heureux de pouvoir se permettre quelques gémissements puisqu'ils seraient avalés par Zoro dont les lèvres ne lâchaient pas les siennes.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au bretteur pour atteindre l'extase tandis que Sanji se laissait de nouveau aller contre lui, épuisé par ce sport nocturne. Zoro s'allongea, son amant toujours dans les bras, et s'installa de façon à passer une agréable fin de nuit.

« - … crétin … »

Marimo sourit, déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne de son beau blond rien qu'à lui et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Murmures dans le noir.

« - Gagnééééé ! Ils l'ont fait ! Tu nous dois 2500 Berrys, à Robin et à moi !

- Grmblr … j'aimerai bien savoir comment vous faites pour tomber toujours juste...

- L'intuition féminine, Franky, l'intuition féminine... »

* * *

><p>(1) L'auteure partage l'avis d'Usopp. Le ZoLu c'est pas franchement digeste. (Et là, je sens que les fans de ZoLu se rapprochent de moi avec des torches et des fourches... aïe aïe aïe)<p>

(2) L'auteure ne regarde pas TF1. Et conseille aux gens de faire pareil.

(3) Comme dirait Sogeblue « On mets pas les déchets du compost dans un SAC POUBELLE ! » et elle a parfaitement raison car le sac poubelle est composé à plus de 90% d'hydrocarbure non bio-dégradable (enfin si, mais dans très très longtemps)

(4) L'auteure envisage d'écrire un plan à 3. (qui a dit beurk?...) Mais pas pour le moment.


End file.
